


Introductions

by BlackbatRevolution



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blackinfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackbatRevolution/pseuds/BlackbatRevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had this dream.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

"Richard? Is that you". Was it unprofessional that David recognized him entirely by his ass, it probably wasn't considering that ass was infamous in many parts of the world. The former Batwing called towards Dick Grayson who was squatted on the ground peering at what he supposed was a dead body.

"David, how have you been?” Jumping almost immediately to his feet, Grayson tried to contain his obvious excitement. He turned around to face his former partner. There was an awkward silence. His face showed all this sentimentality and longing.

"Am I missing something. What’s with this 'the one that got away' vibe?" Murmured Helena Bertinelli. The woman was being ignored. Here mister tall, dark and handsome greets Grayson and pretends like she was a lamp post. She didn’t like it. Obviously these two have history, both looking like constipated romantic comedy protagonists. Dick looked scandalized by her words and David just looked like he didn’t know where to go from there. "I see introductions are in order, a bit of catching up?”

 

> **LATER THAT NIGHT**
> 
>  

"Hottest thing i've ever done, since spring break with dinah." she mused, running a finger around the wet lips of her cunt, slipping it inside, circling her clit. "Helena," Dick said his voice whimpering and desperate. Her kiss was fierce and playful, and she is going be the death of him.

"You two had some on and off long distance thing?"

"Yes, it was very casual though" David skates his fingers between her folds, never quite where she wants him. She growls and grabs his wrist, dragging his hand over until he laughs and slips his fingers inside of her. She whimpers, grip tightening on his wrist and holding him there. His fingers are larger than dick’s, and they’re longer too, touching places that Dick wouldn’t be able to reach. He bites down on her collarbone and her hips canted upwards, rocking down onto his fingers.

David and Helena were kissing hungrily, biting each other's lips, moaning so deep and genuine that Dick was sure he'd lost them to ecstasy. But he was just as entranced as they were, he'd settled for rubbing himself through his underwear while they get more acquainted. He was being a good host, standing on the sidelines while the two got introduced. They separately of course already knew him well enough.

"Oh god, i'm coming," she whispered, and he slid two fingers inside her to feel the throb and clench of her coming, and all that juice running down his fingers, his hand. Oh she was dazed and giggly like she was drunk, well she was intoxicated. She pulled away from David lying back in the bed to catch her breath. This was too much, way too amazing to be real.  
  
The two men turned to each other, moving closer. Feelings were still tense from the time they decide to officially end their affair. A lot of it had to do with David quitting being Batwing and Dick planning a fake death without telling him. He had mourn the loss of his friend, lover and confidant for months only to find out he was still alive and had no plans of telling him. There were so much hurt feelings, anger and regret. It was best to ignore it. It was best to leave it in the past. They weren’t planning on rekindling anything, not like this. This was just sex, something Helena suggested that got to where it is now. That got to three of them naked in bed fondling each other like experimenting college kids.

“You still look amazing, being a civilian looks good on you." Dick babbling like an awkward guest at a dinner party, you’re in a threesome Grayson act like it. He wrapped his arms around his neck; David’s arms were around his waist. They pressed their bodies closer together. Helena awoke from her trip. She perches on her palms with a scowl on her face. This wasn’t prom night and these weren’t virginal sixteen years olds. She wanted to see and receive some action.

“Gentlemen, sometime tonight please." Getting permission from the ring leader herself David took the lead. He began kissing Grayson, deep and longing. It was so familiar, nothing had changed. This was what he missed. Wrapping their body together they fell back on the bed right next to the huntress. Hands were roaming bare chests; hands were running through hair, the grinding wasn’t far behind. It lacked finesse but damn it was hot.

Dick’s breathe hitches and she knows without looking that David’s got a hand around Dick’s well... dick. It started out as a gentle caress but turned into ragged jerk motions as the Roma hero’s voice got shallow and he moaned louder. Dick was bucking into dark brown hands, trying desperately to come. The knot in his stomach tightened and at that very moment David hand’s slowed. His grip loosened and he pulled away from Grayson. The acrobat let out a whined.

“Finally, enough of this foreplay business, we have an appointment to make.” Spreading her legs, and playing with her clit had started to bored the only woman in the room. The artist formerly known as batwing chuckled. She knew what he had in mind; searching through the purse Helena had on the bedside table he retrieved a pack of condoms. He threw one at dick and kept one in his hands. "Put those Flips and shit to good use boy wonder.” Helena called out to him.  
Dick looked up from the condom in his hands and smirked at the two. “This is going to require some expert choreography.” Dick wondered aloud. They all laughed. They’ll manage somehow.  
  
  
++++++  
  


From her position she can’t see when David comes up behind dick sliding lubed fingers into him. Though she feels the way the lighter male’s dick twitches inside her, the way he doesn’t dare breathe. He trembles, dropping his head onto her shoulder, muffling a breathless little moan into her skin. Experimentally, she shifts up, rocking back down onto him. He whines, all drawn out and gorgeous, so she repeats the movement, again, then again, until he growls and starts moving inside her.

Every once in awhile his movement will stutter and she’ll know that David either added another finger or twisted the ones already inside of him. Just when they’re really getting into the swing of things David’s hand took hold of Dick’s hip, stilling him and making them both cry out in unison. David chuckles; pushing himself up onto his knees behind Dick. The added pressure of David’s thrusts pushes dick deeper into her and she hisses into his mouth, shuddering until he pulls back and grins.

“You ready?” he asks Dick. If she cranes her neck, she can just see the head of his dick pressed between Dick’s ass cheeks. Dick nods, gasping wetly against her shoulder. David pushed against him and paused, either waiting for some unknown sign or waiting for Dick to protest. Dick pushed back, the sensation of penetration thrilling up his spine as David responded, pushing slowly deeper and deeper in until he was fully seated. The acrobat panted at the full feeling for a moment, adjusting.

“More,” Dick meant to articulate the word better but it came out weak and strangled. A plea of desperation. David complied, pulling back slowly for a few inches and pushing back to full depth. His breathing was ragged and his hand on the agent’s hips moved with less confidence.

Dick didn't know where to put his hands, brain function wasn’t exactly a hundred percent right now. "You just pay attention to the lady," David chimed in, pushing down on Dick's shoulders to add more pressure to his thrusts into Helena. She was moaning and writhing frantically. She was so fucking close. Dick’s hands were kneading her breasts and playing with her nipples. Pinching, rubbing then finally sucking. The sucking was leaving behind red marks that he kept kissing and blowing warms breaths on. Oh god. It was quite a sight. She wishes she could keep her eyes open but she can’t. Her eyes were shut tightly with intense euphoria from all the right angles.

David's next thrusts all hit their mark, driving against Dick's prostate. Dick was panting hard and biting him lips numb. The further David pushed into his tight, wet heat the further he’d thrust into Helena’s tight, wet heat. Every nerve in his body was on edge. Every part of him wanted to scream out. Time and place didn't exist. The room didn’t exist. None of their problems existed. Just the burning feeling of friction and inevitable orgasm existed.

David was the first to come, he gripped dick’s ass tugging him in closer and pushing into him deeper. His sack tightened and his come came rushing out of his dick. He wished he wasn’t wearing a condom so Dick could feel what he did to him. He pulled out of dick slowly. The batboy had hissed while lifting Helena’s legs over his shoulders. He drove deep and fast into her wetness. She was moaning aloud and tugging at the bed sheets. With every move Dick could feel how stretched and worked David left him; it was a huge turn on. He came plummeting down from his high. His climax racked his body and shook hers. This was her third time coming for the night and she felt like she wouldn’t move again much less leave here to go fight crime.

Dick slid out of her carefully, Took off the condom and threw it in the direction of the trash can. David greeted the late comers with a kiss and pulled them towards him. They were a pile of sweaty, panting, disheveled flesh. Helena curved into David’s chest and whispered into his skin “So is everything cool with you two now?”  
The two men looked at each other and smiled shyly. It was just sex for now but it was a lot better than what they had before. Sloppy kisses passed around between everyone before they all drifted to sleep.

“It was nice meeting you Helena.”  


“Same here David, whenever you’re in town look for us.”  


“ Yeah, David we’ll do dinner and a movie”

**Author's Note:**

> Amateur writer trying to add fanwork about people of color to the mainstream comic book fandom. Hoping dearly to improve by practicing.


End file.
